Beyond the Shadows
by chenry89
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had made a different decision when he reached the Volturi? What if he had made a trade? What if Bella had fallen for Jacob and knew it? All these what-ifs..
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Shadows by Chenry89

Chapter 1

(This story ignores the fact that Victoria came back, so Harry doesn't die, and the wolves were just out patrolling/frolicking like amazingly sexy wolves tend to do…)

**Bella POV**

_I need to hear his voice. One more time. Just once. Alright, Bella, breathe, _I thought.

I set my toes on the rugged, rocky edge of the jumping cliff in La Push—the very cliff that Jacob and I had watched Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil jump off of, making it look quite exciting and fun. I had just driven as fast as my old bucket of bolts of a truck could go, which was a mere 55 miles an hour, from the house in Forks. And here I was, staring at a raging ocean, wanting to jump into it. Without any hesitation. Well, this is considered hesitation—so I guess I was hesitating.

_Breathe…Bella, breathe. _I chanted inside of my head to myself.

I willed myself to peer over the plunging drop, and winced at the sight. The white foam of the waves crashed roughly and angrily into the side of the overhang. I swallowed hard, and decided that taking my shoes and jewelry off before I jumped would be a good idea, as well as a way to stall before I fell the forty feet to the dangerous waters.

After shedding my shoes and silver, I returned to my position at the edge of the cliff. I bent my shaky knees, and closed my eyes tight, and I leapt off the side of the cliff.

_Holy shit! _I realized that my thought was now a loud shrill scream across the La Push Sound. And, all of a sudden, I felt like I was hit with a moving truck---that has arms? In the same instant, a strange ripping noise filled my ears, and I knew I had heard that sound before, yet could not place it.

_Uhh Jacob?_ I thought to myself.

Before I could even finish that thought, I hit the water. However, I didn't even stay submerged for more than 10 seconds, as the warm armed stranger pulled me up to the top of the water. I couldn't help but wonder who it was that had pulled me up. My eyes couldn't open because of the stinging salty water that was in them. I sighed, and figured as long as this person wasn't freakishly cold; I was going to be ok.

It all went black.

I heard an urgent voice echoing thru my mind. Maybe I was dreaming?

_Bella. Wake up, sweetheart._

_Just open your eyes. I need to see you are ok._

**Jacob POV**

_What the hell, I know I need to tell her how I feel. I mean, that bloodsucker is gone. I have nothing to lose. What if she wants me back? I mean, that would be amazing and then I would need condoms. Maybe I am getting a little ahead of myself, cause I am assuming a lot here. Oh man, what her lips would feel like to kiss them…_

"J_AKE_!"

Sam's urgent shout echoed thru my head and I snapped out of my thought—

"_What, Sam_?"

I knew Sam knew I was thinking about Bella, and I swear, if he gets onto me about it one more time, I will punch him in his ever-loving face.

"_Jake, we just caught Bella's scent in La Push. Are you expecting her today?"_

"_Uhhh… No, I didn't think I would be seeing her anytime soon. Where she at, chief?"_

"_Jared just caught a whiff of her near the north cliff. Said her truck is pulled off the side of the road_."

"_I'm gonna go see her—is that ok?"_

"_Just this once_," roared Sam.

I quickly told Quill and Embry that I would be back later, as I had to go see what had brought Bella to the Rez.

"_Lover boy is going to go see his little Bella again"_ taunted my brothers best friends.

I threw a pretty pissed off growl towards them, and sped off to the jumping cliff. I really must admit, the sound of my paws pounding the ground is one of the most soothing noises I can think of. Ehh, Bella's laugh and voice beat running out any day.

_Whipped pussy. _Paul's seething voice echoed thru my head—but not even Paul could ruin my day. However, I reminded myself that I would need to rearrange Paul's face after I saw Bella.

There she was. She was bending over her feet, fidgeting like she did so often. Wait, she took off her earrings, necklace, and her pearl ring she always wore on her right pointer finger. And, then she kicked off her black converses in an awkward motion—almost falling on her backside.

She nervously stepped towards the edge…and it looked like she was surveying the height of the jump. Then, she bent her knees, and was crouching… _What…THE HELL, I screamed._

Before I knew what was happening, my furry figure was rushing towards her. She must not have heard me—wait, I am still a wolf. I need to phase… NOW. I launched my still-wolf body towards her, urging my human spirit to take me before I collided with the beautiful brunette who was falling thru the air.

My scorching hot arms found her petite waist, and wound them around her. I had never jumped off the cliff with someone before, so I hoped that we wouldn't end up hurting each other by my attempt to stop her.

The cold salty water hit my feet like a train going 100 miles an hour, and I hoped that she was not hurt. I prayed she would not be mad at me, as I was famous for doing so. All I could think about was how delicate she was, and if she was hurt or not.

I kept one arm around her, while I propelled us to the surface of the frothy water. I heard her gasp, and my heart soared, knowing she would be ok. I listened for her vitals as I was paddling my, our way to the shore.

_Breathing. Check. Heartbeat. How could I not miss that loving heart pounding. _

I realized that she hadn't opened her eyes, and I wondered why.

I continued to the beach, and I hoisted her into my arms and once we were out of the wet sand, I laid her down. I surveyed her beautiful features only to see that she was the picture of health. Not one scratch.

_Good job, Black. _I thought to myself.

After making sure that she was stable, I walked a few paces away, and looked around the abandoned beach. I figured I could phase really quick, and let Sam, and inevitably the rest of the pack, know what had happened—and get some advice on what to do next.

"_Sam, I found her. She had jumped off the cliff—and I grabbed her and now we are sitting on First Beach but she hasn't woken up yet."_

"_Jake, well, I guess I am glad Jared told us he saw her. Is she beat up at all? Any trauma to her head?"_

"_Naw, man, she is picture perfect. She just is laying there—almost like she is asleep."_

"_Just wait about ten minutes or so. She may have passed out due to stress or surprise. I mean, she may have seen you lunge at her in midair. That might be pretty scary to someone…And Jake, you are one lucky SOB that I am not in your face about phasing so close to her. Have you seen Emily!? You were extremely dangerous today. Let me let you get back to Bella, but know this, one mistake and you will be forbidden to see Bella again."_

Grudgingly, "_Yes, Sam. I'll check in with you later."_

I phased, and threw back on my now dry sweats. About fifteen minutes had passed. I was starting to get anxious, as she should have woken up by now.

I pushed a tendril of her beautiful silky brown hair to the side of her face. By doing so, I could smell her strawberry scent and it wafted up into my nostrils. I smiled and glanced lovingly down at the accident prone girl I had lain in my arms.

"Bella. Wake up, sweetheart," I cooed to her.

Nothing.

"Just open your eyes. I need to see you are ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Shadows

Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

_Oh my God. Bella!!_ My thoughts were going a million miles a second in my mind. They were thoughts almost too fast to comprehend. I couldn't place my finger or paw on what I had done to make her not wake up. Sam had said that stress may have caused her to black out.

"Bella, baby, please, don't make me have to take you to the hospital, cause I don't want to put a shirt on. Plus, you and I both know that you hate those smelly places," I whispered into her ear.

I was kneeling beside her water logged body, and thought seriously about picking her up and taking her to Billy. _Naw, Billy would KILL ME if he knew how close I was to her when I phased. I could leave that part out? Naaah. I'll give her another five minutes, and then I will go to Billy. _

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She looked like she was trying to focus on the goofy smile I couldn't hold back any longer. I exhaled loudly, and it was a contented sound.

She stirred, and tried to pull herself up.

"Bells, stay down there," I soothed.

She continued to try to get up, but I kept my grasp on her; forcing her to stay lying down.

"Don't move. Just relax, please," I told her as I leaned close to her face, while situating myself around her to warm her.

Once I had my Bella's body close to mine, I realized my heart was pounding loud in my ears. _I was nervous? No. It's Bella. She makes me feel amazing, not nervous. _Then I heard her exhale hesitantly, as if she was going to speak.

Bella shifted towards me in my arms, and whispered, "Jake, what happened? I mean, how did you find me?"

All of a sudden, I felt really uncomfortable. I was perplexed at this, but then, I realized why. I had to explain about how I had asked the pack to keep an eye on her, when I could not.

"Bells don't freak out, please. I knew where you were due to the linked pack mind. Well, uh, I asked the guys to keep an eye, ear, and snout out for you when they were patrolling."

"Oh," was all she muttered, and then she turned to me expectantly.

"When I phased this afternoon, Sam told me that Jared had smelled you up here and the saw your truck on the side of the road. I mean, what else was I supposed to do!?"

This girl was incorrigible. I sighed, and continued on my story telling.

"Let you wander the woods? Alone? Hell no, Bells. Not going to happen on my watch." I sucked in a deep breath and reveled in her sweet scent, and thought about how I almost lost the precious one it belonged to.

"Anyways, Bells, I decided to come see what was up with you—in wolf form, of course. I watched you take off your shoes and stuff, and then it made sense—you were going to jump off the cliff. I had no idea why you wanted to do such a thing, but I was going to try to do something about it. I ran towards you, and phased about a mere six inches from your body, and caught you in my arms. You screamed bloody murder." I had to rub my ears from that memory, as I felt my ears; I realized I would give up any sense to have this girl with me.

She peered at me with wonder in her eyes, and a slight glisten of something else. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I knew I liked it…a lot. I had to touch her.

I reached over, and tucked her hair behind her ear, and swept my rough hand down the curve of her jaw to her chin. As I did this, she closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to me.

My hand paused at her chin, and I grasped her ivory chin, and shook it gently to get her attention.

Upon this motion, Bella opened her eyes, and looked from underneath her lashes at me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for this monologue.

"I don't think I could be this happy with anyone else but you, Bella. When you jumped, I couldn't think about what would happen to me if something happened to you. I mean, you, Bella Swan, are my best friend, the person who puts up with my crap on a daily basis, my awesome assistant in my garage, and the keeper of one of the biggest secrets known to man. But wait, that isn't all. You amaze me everyday; bring me to smile when I don't think it is ever possible again, and most of all, Isabella Swan, you are the other half of my heart, soul, and mind."

I couldn't believe that I just shared this with her. Granted, this was a sheer fraction of my feelings, as I felt like she would absolutely go crazy if she knew my true devotion.

I gave her a few moments to digest what I had said to her. And I heard her clear her throat softly, and then, she playfully poked my bare chest with her finger—an intentional way to make me listen to her.

"Jacob, oh, _my Jacob_," she cooed to me, and knowingly, to my heart. "That was so amazingly charming. I don't… I don't know what to say but only one thing keeps coming to mind. You know that I am damaged. I am not whole…unless I am with you, Jacob Black."

_Wait. No. This didn't just happen._ Did Isabella Swan just say that she needs me? My mind is racing. I was sure; almost positive that she would tell me I was wrong and needed to move on, once again. _Was she finally over that leech who fed on both her heart and her love?_

I knew I had to try something, but it would wait for right before I had to leave.

Wordlessly, I hauled her into my embrace, and stood up on the sandy surface. I trudged through the deep sand, deep in thought, and I am sure she was in the same state of mind.

I told her I would grab her a tee shirt and a pair of my boxers for her to wear home, as she had wet clothes on, and Charlie would not like that. Well, he probably wouldn't like her wearing my boxers either, so I settled on my smallest pair of sweat pants.

I ran to the truck, forgetting that she needed to put the clothes on. She wandered to the house, saying hello to Billy, changing quickly, and then walked back, saying bye to my father.

I couldn't contain myself. I had to tell someone. When I was exiting the house, I saw my father. I shot him the biggest, most proud smile I could ever possess and informed him that I was taking Bella home, and then would be back. He chuckled with a knowing look in his deep brown eyes, and replied that he didn't need his son being risky with the Police Chief's daughter, and that she deserved respect.

I nodded obediently to my father, and plowed through the door to the beat up truck that Bella called her "diamond in the rough."

I slid into driver side of the cab, and reached out to the beautiful girl on the far end of the passenger's side. I pulled her to my side, and draped my arm across her shoulders and down her right arm. She was a little stiff at first, but then her petite form melted into my shoulder, and I knew she was smiling a beautiful smile—one of contentment and genuine happiness.

I must say, the drive from La Push to Forks normally is a quick zip of a drive. However, I decided that both Bella and I wanted it to be a little more lengthy than normal.

"Jacob," her small voice rang out in the empty, silent cab of the truck.

I had been completely at ease with our snuggling in silence, with this gorgeously porcelain skinned girl, but she had something of importance to say, and I desperately wanted to hear it.

She began again, "Jacob, thank you so much for finding me when you did. I needed you, but didn't know how to ask or tell you that." She paused for a moment, and of course, began to chew on her lip in thought. "I just am so glad to have you. I cannot lose you again, ok?"

The intense question that possessed both her voice but her eyes as well, had me spellbound. _Bella was asking me to never leave her. She was not dumping me and going back to that bottom feeder. _She wanted ME.

I stared right back at my brown eyed girl, intensely.

"Bella, you have my word and promise. I am never going to leave you." I had expected my voice to stutter with emotion, but I said it with clarity and strength—not to mention that this statement was laced with true adoration and love.

I tore my eyes from her, and realized that we had been sitting in Charlie's drive for some time, and I silently thanked him for being a man who worked late night shifts at the station.

I told her to hold still, and I waltzed over to her side of the truck to open her door for her, trying my hardest to be a gentleman, and not the beast that I really was.

Once I reached her, I took her small, perfect hand in mine, and assisted her in the decent from her truck to the front door. I knew I was going to be nothing but a gentleman. I was going to pull her to me, and---NO. I can't think that way about my Bella. _Wait. _Yes, I can. She feels the same way about me. And plus, one innocent kiss shared with her may give her comfort.

I realized I had been staring at her, and she bore her eyes right back into my face as I did hers. She spoke first.

"Jacob, I wish I was as eloquent with words as you, but I am not. Just thank you for being all you are for me. And for never leaving me. You are all I need."

I took a steadying breath, and pulled that girl to my chest. She shuddered at the heat of my chest, and I smiled, as I knew I had caused her to relax. Then, I decided now was the time.

I parted our bodies slightly, and bent my neck down to her level. I peered into those hurt, distressed yet hopeful eyes, and told her, "Hold still." I watched her close her eyes, and my heart soared as I knew she was not shoving me nor punching me in the face for the act I was about to commit.

I leaned further into her, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then moved around to her chin—placing another sweet kiss. Then, I glanced at her lips, and moistened my own. _You got this, man. You do. Make your first kiss one for the books. One she would tell our kids about. _

My courage superseded my nerves, and I gently, but deliberately pressed my hot lips against hers.

Upon contact, her arms, that were loosely circled around my stomach, tightened, and she moved one hand up my back, applying pressure. It took me a few seconds, but I realized she wanted me to hold her closer, and I obliged my beautiful girl.

She pushed her lips harder against mine, and with this, she parted her lips to mine, inviting my tongue to dance among hers. As I did this, my mind was racing.

_I bet she never had a kiss like this with that bloodsucker. _

With that thought, my kiss went into overdrive. I was giving and she was taking ever so quietly. Then, I ran my tongue over her lips, and lightly nibbled on her top lip. She moaned, and aggressively brought my mouth back to hers.

I broke the kiss, and reveled in our closeness. I was out of breath, and my heart was so loud I was sure every member of my pack knew what I had done, but I didn't care. The moment was amazing and so perfect.

"Ya know, Bells, I wasn't very good in science class, but I know that was something called chemistry," I chided her.

She giggled and looked expectantly up at me. I was about to close in for the second kiss of the night when I heard a loud throat clear from behind me.

_Shit._

I turned to the figure in the darkness, and realized the worst had come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the Shadows by chenry89

Chapter 3

Alice POV

_It is quite interesting how quickly time goes by when you literally have forever._ _It is also very easy to speed. I love my little red Ferrari. I am even wearing cute little shoes to match it! Eeek! Jas will love them._

I got home from shopping with Esme around noon, and I was wandering around the house wondering where my dearest Jasper was. _Is he in our room?_

I wandered upstairs, and at the top of our third flight of stairs, I felt that familiar sensation set in, and I prepared myself to "see". My eyes glazed over, and I felt like I was staring into nothingness…then it became clear.

It all hit me like a brick wall. I had to leave. Now. I couldn't tell anyone. _Wait. Now that he is gone… I guess I can tell them where I am going. _

Even though Edwards departure from our household was devastating, we all knew he needed to get his life back in order and then he would rejoin us. And with Edward gone, it meant that I could share this particular piece of information, but with a condition.

I hopped the three story balcony, and landed perfectly. _Ooooh, how I love being this nimble! _

Just as I had finished that maneuver, I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie congregating around the table in the study. They had been playing this particular game of Monopoly for 19 hours and counting. _I always hated this game. I didn't have the patience to play it for that long. _

I opened the door the rest of the way, and waltzed over to my husband. I placed my arms around him, and he immediately straightened up and asked what was wrong. He said that he sensed uncertainty and nervousness pulsating from me. I gave him a weak smile.

I told them all about what I had seen, or not seen. I told them of where I was headed, and that I would have my cell phone. And as a last precaution, I told them to not say anything about my absence to Edward, if he called, which was unlikely.

I grabbed a bag full of my highly fashionable yet comfortable clothes, and hit the road. I sure did enjoy this car. Too bad you can't drive across the Pacific Ocean.

I hopped on a flight from Hawaii to Seattle. I had some business to attend to. After landing, I went to the car lot, and purchased a new F150. I figured I could use this to my advantage. And that a larger car would keep me from speeding…as severely as I usually did.

As I neared the turn off to the familiar city, my heart would have been thumping loudly, if it still beat. I swallowed and continued on my way. It was already dark, and I was beginning to dread my visit to Forks.

I knew that this would reveal one of two things: something extremely happy or something extremely upsetting.

As I neared the Swan house, I saw Bella's old beater truck. I didn't realize that I let a huge breath of relief when I saw that. I also noticed that Charlie was not home, or at least he was without his Police cruiser, if he was home.

I opened my door, and stepped out of the truck. _Ugh, what is that smell!? Wait, I know that smell. What is one of THOSE doing here?_

Immediately, I started towards the door. Then I stopped short. I saw a very large darker skinned boy, and he was holding Bella. They looked quite intimate. I was suddenly confused.

Unbeknownst to any of my family, I had been periodically checking in on my favorite human during our time away from her. I had seen her grow immensely. From what I could see, she wasn't very social, but she had accomplished quite a bit.

She had gotten a part time job at a local newspaper, and was writing. She had told me once about that being her "dream job," so I was quite excited when I had seen that. I had seen Charlie and Renee and Phil and Bella celebrating Christmas all together in Forks, and it was one of the happiest times I had seen of Bella's life. She also had been accepted to several colleges and was enrolling in La Push Community College for a year, so she could save up some money. And the most recent development was a tattoo! Bella Swan got a tattoo! She was quite a firecracker. More importantly, she was healing and really living again—without Edward.

I stood in the darkness reminiscing about all of these happy things I had seen in Bella's life, and then I snapped out of it. I needed to understand why I hadn't seen this young man. _Well, there is no time like the present, so let's go, Alice Cullen! _

I soundlessly walked up the drive, to the steps. I had my eyes on the ground, as I knew Bella would be unhappy with me when she saw me. I stood in front of them for about a full minute, and my curiosity got the best of me.

I glanced up, and there it was. This man, this full grown attractive man had Bella pinned against her bench on her porch and was kissing her quite passionately. And, to be totally honest, Bella was encouraging it! _Yeah girl! _

I mean, he was some nice eye candy. Eye candy that smelled like dog. Ugh.

I did what I know how to do. I was about to embarrass Bella.

I walked up the front two steps, which put me about ten feet from the necking juveniles. I decided that talking would kill it. So, I cleared my throat.

"Hmm Hum"

I didn't think that they would hear me amidst the entire lip smacking and tonsil hockey, but sure enough, Bella and this boy separated.

He whirled around, and then he turned scarlet.

I didn't realize until I looked at his pants, and realized how horrible this situation was.

The kid had a boner. _A very large boner, to be exact._

After about two excruciating long minutes, I piped up.

"Well, I see you have a knight that doesn't shine in the sun, but he does have a mighty long sword!"

Bella, too, turned a shade of scarlet I didn't realize was possible. However, she recovered, and whispered something about this boy needing to go inside for a few minutes and she would rejoin him soon.

He flashed his brilliantly gorgeous smile towards Bella, and then sneered in my direction. I assumed he either knew I was a sexy seductive vamp or knew the certain ex boyfriend of Bella's who I was related to. I secretly hoped the first option.

I took a step hesitantly towards her, and she stayed right where he had left her. I decided I should speak first, since I did come to see her.

"This is going to sound strange, but I thought you were dead. I mean, like dead-dead, not vampire dead. I couldn't see you in my vision after you jumped off a cliff in La Push"

Bella cocked her head to the side, and kind of squinted at me. Then, she spoke.

"Alice, I am not dead, obviously. I am very much so alive! I have missed you so much! However, I must ask, are you the only person from your family who is in Forks right now?"

Her tone went from one of glee to a very somber filled manner. I grimaced as I figured who she was talking about, and I nodded my head in response to her question.

"Yes, Bella. I am alone. I had to see you were alive. The family is doing well. And they send their love. Esme especially. She was very upset I didn't allow her to tag along. But, the beautiful sights in Hawaii have captivated her, and allowed Carlisle to work in the Navy, as a naval doctor. Emmett and Rose have their own tourist shop. Jasper went to school, and is now a certified psychologist. And I am a personal shopper for a few celebrities!"

I felt so excited telling her about the family's new ventures. And, to my great pleasure and surprise, she looked happy to hear. When I brought my summary to a close, she then frowned. Obviously, I had left someone out. I had already decided that I would not bring him up unless asked.

"What about Edward?"

"Oh Bella, we don't hear from him very often. We receive a text every few months. Nothing of too much consequence. He won't tell us where he is. Carlisle believes that Edward thinks one of us will find him before he is ready to return."

Silence engulfed us.

"Well, Bella, tell me about your" I gulped more air. This breathing in stinky dog air was not a habit I cared to continue much longer. "friend. What is he like? Are you guys dating?" I pressed her for answers for my own curiosity as well as making her comfortable again.

She let a small smile creep into her features, and gushed, "Oh Alice, he is wonderful. His name is Jacob Black. He is a little younger than I, but he really understands me. And no, he and I aren't officially dating. We are still discussing those things, you know?"

I heard a very loud noise—a pot dropped, to be exact. I knew the man inside was responsible for that noise, either as a distraction to Bella or from anger. I was betting on a little of both.

I was about to suggest that Bella should go shopping with me when the all too familiar haze of a vision was coming into my mind. I tried to stop it, but it kept right on.

In this vision, I immediately saw Edward. He was in negotiations with a small huddle of vampires. One had ghostly blonde hair, and was quite petite. The other one was quite regal in his stance, and had quite severe facial expressions. Once seeing their eyes, I realized that they were clearly not vegetarian vamps, and it made me nervous. I finally caught a glimpse of Edward's eyes, and felt relief that he still had his amber colored eyes. Then they began to speak.

The uppity, almost royal one spoke first. He clapped his hands, which I feel was quite unnecessary when there were only four people in the room.

"Well, Edward, it is quite a pleasure to meet you. I am Aro, the patriarch of the Volturi. You said you were the son of whom?"

"Sir, I am Carlisle Cullen's first son. He stayed with you a while back, and I felt it would be beneficial to my education to come study with you, the Volturi family."

The blonde one piped up, "Aro, I believe this young man has something of importance to tell us." He turned to Edward, and by gesturing with his hands, he urged Edward to share his news.

My mind froze. What would Edward have to tell these other vampires? The only thing I could think of was… Oh God. _Edward, don't!_

Due to my distracted mind, my view of the vision had faltered, and I had missed some conversation, but I caught enough of the tail end to understand.

"…so if I join you, she will remain mortal, and continue to live? Am I correct, Aro?"

Edward spoke so softly, yet deliberately at the same time.

Aro nodded his head with a wry smile on his face. He had a plan for Edward's unique gift, and Edward had traded the next 100 years of his existence for Bella's safety.

Then I realized that I was being shaken. Bella had her hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up at her cautiously.

"Well, what did you see, Alice?" she asked. I hesitated and knew that if I told her the truth, it could ruin the future she was developing with Jacob.

"Oh, it was something about a future client of mine, and I am so excited. Ever heard of Julia Stiles? She keeps a residence in Hawaii, and she will be calling me in eleven days for a consultation!" I feigned excitement, and she only seemed to look even more upset.

She took an exaggerated breath inwards and spun on her heel. "Alice, I want you to leave. I can't see you. Obviously, you are lying to me about something. Come back when you feel compelled to tell me the truth. BYE"

With that, she strutted into the house, and I decided that I would take myself to the hotel for the night. And on my drive home, all I could think about was how she knew I was lying. I had never lied to her before, so my character was not in question. Wait. Did I say the bit about Edward out loud?

I thought back to the moment and realized. Oh dear. I am in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's (Quick) Note**

Sorry that I have not updated in some time. I have been so busy with life, and of course, I cant decide where this story will lead. But, never fear, Jacob & Bella will be together. For a while.

-Chens

Beyond the Shadows

Chapter 4

Bella POV

_What the hell. _Why is Alice lying to me? I mean, I thought she was the most trustworthy Cullen I know. Well, other than loving motherly Esme and good ole' Carlisle, she was definitely right behind them in honesty and trustworthiness.

I mean, I knew she was having a vision. When Alice has visions, she wears her emotions on her sleeve. I was very aware of what she was feeling, and it scared me.

As I stood on the porch recollecting myself, I wondered aloud, "Why is Edward in trouble?"

It may be heartless and strange, but it didn't worry me that he may be in trouble, as he could always handle and protect himself when he needed to. But, I did feel a little guilty about feeling this way, as he had been a big part of my life. I mean, I had loved him. Then again, he left me, so to make myself feel better; I decided it was a justification.

I took a deep breath, and opened the front door to go back inside the house. Despite all the drama, I was looking forward to spending some true alone time with Jacob.

I opened the door to see a beautiful russet skinned young man with an unidentifiable expression on his face. It was odd, as I could read Jacob like a book normally.

I took this moment to look into his eyes, and really study my best friend, Jacob Black. He had been there for me, and had taken care of me.

Finally, in his husky, sweet voice, he spoke, "Bella, come here. Get in my arms now." With that, I rushed into his welcoming embrace, and couldn't help but sigh in happiness. I was at home in his warm arms. I nestled my face into the junction of his collarbone and chest, where I could feel him breathing down my neck.

All of a sudden, his grip on me tightened and he started to stumble back, purposefully. With a soft landing, we were on the couch. He was just holding me. It was like he knew exactly what would make me feel better. He knew me better than I knew myself. I couldn't help but smile, as he was my other half.

I peered up at him, and saw that he had his head back and eyes closed. His breathing was even, yet his heart was slamming inside of his chest. Upon this realization, I heard that my own heart was matching the beats of his.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" he inquired. I shook my head in response, and just sighed, signaling that I was content with our current activity.

I thought a second time, and decided I needed to change my answer. Jacob was always a good problem solver, whether he was figuring out what was wrong with a broken down car, or what was troubling my heart. I shifted slightly in our embrace, so that I could look at his striking face.

"Jacob, will you listen to me without getting upset? I know how my talking of the Cullens makes your blood boil, but will you just chill out? I mean, you've said in the past, that I can calm you. Well, here I am. And I need to share this with you."

I looked hopefully into his eyes, and his twinkled back at me. I saw a slow smile creeping up on his face as he whispered _almost_ inaudibly, "Yes, I will do anything to have you this close to me".

I hesitated, as I was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice, and the intensity in his eyes. How could those deep, dark eyes hold such feelings for me? _Wow._ I recollected myself, and began with a shallow, shaky breath.

"Jake, if you were to ask me six months ago if I would ever get over Edward Cullen, I would have told you, "Hell no", but it has happened. About two months ago, I really realized that I don't need him or any man to be my sole source of happiness. I needed to find this within myself. And, thanks to you, I did. Now, Alice comes back. She had a vision when I was talking to her, and she said something about Edward being in trouble."

I paused in my monologue to see what his reaction was, and I was pleasantly surprised. He had a peaceful expression on his face, and he was hanging on my every word. Quickly, this expression turned to being anxious.

"But, I can tell you this—I am not returning to him. I cannot let myself do it. He is not good for me. I have found something, err someone else who is good for me. I need to keep discovering myself, and I can't leave myself. Just don't let me do that, ok?" I looked into his reassuring eyes. Little did he know that he was part of me. I was really telling him that I needed him to survive…for the rest of my life. But, I figured that was a deep sentiment, and I could use some time to build up to telling him that.

"Jake, Edward tried to control me. He thought that by playing a protective role in my life, that I would see him as a permanent fixture in my life. However, I saw him as a hindrance to most everything. At school, I was in every class with him or a family member of his. I spent every hour of every day engrossed with him, whether in thoughts or in flesh. And mostly, he kept me from you, my best friend."

This next confession was going to be difficult to share, but I knew I must do it. Jacob sat there, with a waiting expression of…well, I couldn't read it quite.

"He was the most jealous mess I have ever seen or met. He didn't want me to spend time with anyone else due to his insecurities in our relationship. He didn't think I would stay with him if I got a taste of humanity. If I was with you, then I could be human, and not want to change. And most of all, if I was with you, then I was truly happy—even more so than he could ever make me." With that, I tried to pucker my lips to hide my truthful smile, but I failed. A huge grin spread across my face, and his face soon mirrored my own.

I could see the wheels in his mind spinning, and then he allowed a small smile creep onto his handsome face. I saw the playful expression return, and I was so happy. My Jacob was happy. Happiness from Jacob Black was something that I considered to be as contagious as the flu. Instantly, I felt like dancing or running or doing something to express myself.

I jumped up out of his arms, and grabbing his hands in mine, tried to tug his huge, burly body out of the cocoon of a couch that sat in my house. He pretended to not be able to feel me pulling, but soon enough, he gave in, jumping up with enthusiasm.

We briskly walked outside, and he surprised me by bounding down the set of four stairs that lead up the porch to the house that Charlie and I shared. He then swept me up in his arms, and spun me around. My legs were flailing behind me, and I was cackling like a crazy person.

Finally, he brought me to a stop, and pulled me close to his body. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled of Axe deodorant mixed with cedar and a manly musk. I was instantly drawn closer to him, and I looked up to his eyes. They had a little spark in them, and I knew what I wanted to do. I got on my tippy toes, and leaned towards him.

He brought his lips softly to my cheek. And brought them again to my nose. Finally, he planted his lips upon mine, yet the urgency in his kiss surprised me. I could feel the playful mood he was in, yet at the same time, I felt how serious he was about me. I felt myself melting into his body, and my mind was racing. I deepened the kiss, and allowed his tongue to tangle with mine as his hands were running up and down my back. He pulsed pressure with his fingers around my shoulders, nape, and lower back. _Damn, Jacob Black is amazing…ly sexy._ I had never thought I would be making out with him on my front porch, ever. _Heh, what would Charlie think?_

No sooner had I thought that, and I heard a familiar sound of Charlie honking as he was pulling into our drive. Luckily, Jacob had pulled away quick enough to make us look like we were in an intimate embrace, but that didn't make Charlie look any less suspiciously towards us.

I giggled, and waved at my father. "Hey Dad, I think I am going to La Push with Jacob, so I will meet you there for dinner, mk?" I didn't hear his answer, but I knew he had grunted out some type of affirmative, as Jacob had hollered, "Yes sir, I will take care of her" towards him.

Jacob and I began walking towards La Push. Even though it was only a 15 minute drive, I enjoyed the 45 minute hike to his house as well.

Once we were well on our way towards his house, I turned to him, and saw an amazing sight. He was taking amazingly deep breaths, as if to be savoring the taste of the air. He looked completely at ease strolling in the woods.

I figured I would at least ask him, so why not? "Jake…" I began.

He looked expectantly at me, and nodded his head, as if to prod me along in my question.

"Can I have a wolf ride?" I smiled as I asked this question, thinking either I would get shot down or he would be nervous. But his answer shocked me.

Before I knew it, a huge dark brown wolf stood before me. Quickly, he knelt in front and motioned with his head for me to mount him. I grabbed a handful of fur, and hoisted myself upon him. He walked slowly at first, to allow me to 'get the hang of it'. It was no time before he was flying thru the forest, with his paws pounding the mossy floor.

I breathed in his scent a second time, and reveled in the fact that he smelled the exact same as before. I twirled my fingers in his fur, and laid my body forward, as a jockey on a horse.

Suddenly, he slowed down, and lay on the floor. He allowed me to roll off, onto the soft floor while he trotted off to go phase and throw on those God forsaken sweatpants. I swear, I need to wash them.

When he returned, he was all smiles. He took me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. We sunk into the ground, and I realized we were at the cliff where I had jumped.

He is always taking my breath away, and I planned on taking his away, but I needed to know something. With that, I asked him a painstaking question, "Jacob, do you know what is happening with Edward?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the Shadows

Chapter 5

Jacob POV

As soon as I phased, I heard the chorus of my fellow pack mates harassing me and encouraging me.

_DUUUUUUUUDE, way to go. _Embry

_You gonna be even more whipped, fool. _Paul.

Quil was all smiles, and I could feel his genuine happiness emanating from him like warmth from a fire.

I couldn't help but smile, as I knew that my two best friends, Quil and Embry, were quite supportive of my affection for Bella-- they knew exactly how I felt about her.

_Jacob, I see Bella is with you. Please be careful whilst being phased near you. We know you have self control, but please for our sake, keep her safe._ Sam's alpha tone was very strong in his voice as he sent these thoughts to me.

I took a deep breath, and responded. _I will, Sam. I am just giving her a ride to my house. We will hang out in the woods for a little bit. Keep the guys away for a little while. I need to have an important conversation with Bells. This may take a little while. I'll phase if I need some backup. _

I decided that kneeling for her to get on me would be best for her vertical challenged self. So, I went down on the ground, and motioned with a swift motion of my head for her to hop on my back.

Quickly, she understood, and leapt gracefully (for Bella) onto my back. I had decided that I was going to start off walking, and if she was balanced and confident, then I would increase my pace.

I could feel her pushing her fingers thru my fur, and then I heard her take a sharp intake of air. I was concerned for a moment, but then I realized she was smelling me.

If any other person smelled me like that, I would be thoroughly creeped out, but it was Bella. She was all about smell. She had told me that I smelled like home to her. I reveled in the fact that she was inhaling my scent.

Within a few minutes, I came to a clearing, and I signaled to the guys that this was where I would be, so they needed to beat it—if they were close. I wanted time to talk to her about what was budding between us.

I laid my furry body down on the forest floor, and rolled gently to let her fall onto the soft ground. I figured if I was to phase there, she would be QUITE uncomfortable with my nudity, and I jogged into the tree line.

After putting on my trusty ole' sweatpants, which smelled by the way, I found Bella exactly in the same spot as I had left her, but she was standing. I couldn't help but smile at this girl who I had such strong feelings for. I mean, I _love _her.

I took her into my arms, as I couldn't ever shake this feeling of needing to have her close. Even as I had her in my arms, I felt like she was not close enough. I don't even think if she was in my skin with me, that she would be close enough. I did my best to not crush her to my chest, but it was quite hard, as I _needed _her.

I kissed her crown, and then I started sinking to the ground. I wondered whether or not she realized where we were. I assumed if she realized, then she would probably say something.

She looked at me, and I saw a question lingering in her eyes. I was about to ask her what it was, when I paused. She really was perfect. However, she surprised me by her question.

"Jacob, do you know what is happening with Edward?" she muttered.

My mind was racing, I didn't have the slightest idea, and it was scaring me. _Was she saying that the bloodsucker is back?_

I can only assume that I looked as surprised as I felt, and I took a calming breath.

"What?" I stammered. I was flabbergasted as she rarely mentioned him by name.

"Jake, please tell me. I want to know, just for my own curiosity," she reassured me.

I took a few seconds to formulate an answer. I had not seen him in a long time—and didn't want or plan on it anytime soon unless it included the part in which I rip him limb to limb.

"Honest to goodness, Bella, I don't know what you are talking about. Last time you told me about his whereabouts and doings, he was headed as far away from here as humanly possible. Why?" I could not help but smile at my wise-crack, and Bella's face matched my own. Her smile quickly faded from her face and the expression I saw was one of seriousness and business.

"So you are telling me that you don't have the slightest idea what is going on? I just want to get this straight, because Alice isn't telling me something about him. If you were keeping it from me as well, this conversation wouldn't have ended well."

"Bells, you've only to ask, and I will tell, give, show, and share any and all things. Here is what I will do just for you, my beautiful girl. I am going to see what the guys know, and then, I will tell you all I know."

"Ok, Jake," she responded full of trust yet her face wore an expression of confusion as she was still wondering about what made Alice have to lie to her, I guessed.

"And baby, I want you to know that I am here for you. I want to keep you safe and sound, but I need to let you fight your own battles. Know that I will protect you when needed, but I am beside you at all times. I have decided what I want, and when you decide for good, let me know."

I tightened my grip on her, and let my left arm snake around her waist, and pulled her close. I wanted to kiss her. I needed to kiss her. More importantly, she needed me to kiss her; to show her my affection after my declaration in words.

_Oh how I wish I could tell her how much I love her. _

I nuzzled my face into her ivory neck, and found the junction of her collarbone, and planted a slow kiss on her. I trailed my way up her neck, to her jaw line. I glanced up at her, and she had a welcoming look of ecstasy on her face.

My heart warmed at the sight, and I was truly pleased. _The girl that I had liked (now loved) enjoyed my intimate touches, embraces, and kisses. Never thought I would have this kind of luck!_

I took hold of her face in my rough hands, and paused for a moment. I took in this view of her, as she had broken down barriers and walls that had been up in the past. I ran my right hand down her back and she shuddered at the pressure, but her smile widened.

Even sitting down on the ground, she was still significantly shorter than me, so I bowed my head down to her inviting lips.

I nuzzled my nose to hers, and then my lips pursued hers with a passion. At first touch of our lips, I couldn't describe the feeling that hit me. It was nothing short of crazy. I felt like I was spinning a million miles away, but sitting still at the same time. My heart was pounding louder than it does after one of Sam's torturous 10 mile discipline runs.

_All I want is her. All I want is Bella Swan. I want her forever. I need her forever. Bella, please love me back as I love you. _My thoughts were all about her. I don't even know what my lips were doing, but all I could think about was this gorgeous petite girl in my lap.

Suddenly, during this fabulous kiss, I heard a thought, yet it was not my own. _Just don't let her go, ever. _

I deepened our kiss by pressing my tongue against the juncture of hers, and she opened them, allowing them passage. I passionately flicked the tip of my tongue against hers, and noticed what she was doing to me.

"Mmhm, my little wolf vixen," I growled with more passion that intended.

She had one of her hands on my head, making a mess of my long hair. Her other hand was on my shoulder, and she was digging her nails into my back. Strangely enough, the combination of her actions was quite seductive, and even though she may not have noticed it, I was getting quite turned on.

Even though my body protested, my mind willed me to stop, as the last thing I needed was pushing her too far. I pulled away, and closed our kiss with a swift kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Wow", we both said simultaneously. After speaking in unison, I couldn't help but laugh. We were made so perfectly together—No, we were made to be complementary parts of each other.

"Bella, I know this is soon, but I didn't know if you wanted to come with me to the tribe's bonfire tonight, as my date?" I didn't know that I had been holding my breath, but sure enough, I had been.

"Jacob, I am sorry, but I can't go as your date…." She trailed off.

_I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Oh, alright, that is fine." I stuttered.

"Jacob, I will go to the bonfire, but not as your date…as your girlfriend?"

In lieu of a verbal answer, I pulled her close and tucked her in my arms. Her body was so easy to manipulate in my arms, and I loved it.

"Bells? You want to be my girlfriend?!" I couldn't contain my excitement as my tone of voice was a dead giveaway.

"Uh, yeah," responded Bella with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get ourselves over there!" I exclaimed.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am really trying to write this in a good and interesting manner. Please let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks- C


End file.
